1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a horizontally elongated base member and a pair of horizontally elongated extension members secured to opposite end portions of the base member in longitudinally aligned and spaced relation with the spacing between the adjacent ends of the extension members exposing a center portion of the base member for access from above and the remote ends of the extension members projecting considerably outwardly beyond the corresponding ends of the base member. The center portion of the base member includes structure for removably supporting the base of a miter of cut-off saw therefrom with the upper surface of the slotted table of the saw horizontally aligned with the upper surfaces of the extension members and the extension members are removable from the opposite end portions of the base member and remountable upon the latter in superposed relation relative to each other and the base member in order to provide a considerably foreshortened assembly for ease of transport and storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of extensions for work supporting tables, construction tables and supports for miter saws heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,695,189, 4,335,765, 4,561,336, 4,694,720 and 4,798,113. However, these various forms of previously known devices do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention.